


Avibang stories

by Fallenandscatteredpetals



Category: Avibang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom, dannysexbang - Fandom, ninja-sex-party
Genre: M/M, avibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals
Summary: Short stories about avibang





	

Danny was never good at maintaining a relationship, he would either do two things;

1\. Bang the main target and move on to the next mission,  
Or   
2\. Make them forget they ever saw him once it's time to move on.

Danny had only maintained one relationship and that was with his different universe self Dan, who smiled and enjoyed his time with him when he visited. 

Danny would bang him a few times, either he’d beg dan that he would have the time of his life or it'd be dan asking him to, either way Danny enjoyed his time with him. 

Danny explained to him about his past relationships, how hard it was trying to save the world from dick elders but only being able to stay alone afterwards due to his behaviour.

Dan would end up hugging his other self making sure they didn't crack at all “ .. I'm … I'm scared dan “ Danny whimpered, admitting to being scared for once that he'd end up alone forever. 

“ I'm here Danny, … you're not gonna be alone got it?” 

“ You.. you promise?” Danny asked him holding on tight.

Dan nodded kissing Danny's head calming him down enough to go back to his normal self, Dan stroked Danny's hair kissing him deeper than before “ I love you Dan “ Danny muttered to him.

Soon enough Danny found himself being banged by Dan, soon after their heated moment, Danny begged Dan not to stop, even yelling at him to keep going until he felt himself cum hard making Dan laugh.

“ wh-what's so funny?” Danny said feeling embarrassed as Dan held his hand “ heh I never thought I'd bang the great Danny Sexbang, even get him enough to call my name “.

Danny blushed hard looking away embarrassed, “ I'd.. I'd only let you so.. shut up “ he pouted as Dan laughed again but stopped to smile at him. 

“ You're so silly Sexbang “ 

Sometime past after that moment Danny had a mission to run, he didn't realise the time had passed since he was with Dan. 

Landing the ship outside he went into the house but bumped into someone. Looking down at them they were short with red hair and big green eyes, they looked scared and panicked as they ran to what looked like a study Danny only heard. Muttering as he looked around the living room he noticed photos put down near the side table, looking at them it was photos of him and dan.   
Danny noticed they were replaced with Dan and this new person Danny couldn't figure out what happened “ it's only been a day .. no a week.. “ Danny muttered trying to figure out what happened. 

“ Danny “ 

Danny looked behind him to see Dan staring at him like he'd seen a ghost “ Dan .. what why are our photos like this?"  
Dan walked over to him held his face checking “ .. you are really here.. where have you been Danny?.. Fuck .. its .. you left me ..” Dan said annoyed.

“ I-I didn't leave you I was .. I've been gone for like a week you replaced me..!! You said .. you promised! “ Danny whimpered in a husky voice trying not to get upset.

“ A week?! It's been a two years Danny! You didn't come back you made me worried sick! I.. I moved on.. “ Dan said making Danny realise what happened.

“ I'm with someone else now “ 

Danny sat down with his face in his hands “.. you… you promised I wouldn't be alone.. “ Danny muttered.

“ I still love you Dan! I do I still do please “ Danny stumbled up hugging to him “ .. Please I didn't mean too I swear .. “ Danny looked at him he was crying trying to make Dan look at him. 

He kept repeating it “ .. your not good at maintaining a love life ..” Dan said “.. I love you but I don't want to get hurt again Danny l. I love you but l. It's hard “ Dan admitted.

“ Please give me a chance “ he begged.

“.. fine just don't leave again “ Dan said not allowing Danny to kiss him. 

Danny agreed getting introduced to Leon as the weeks past Danny watched his much attention they gave to each other and how much time Danny got, he slowly realised that it wasn't the same as he thought it would be.

It got harder for Dan to maintain a relationship with Danny around. Soon Dan found that Leon left to live with his parents until Dan figured out who he loved more Leon or Danny. 

1 year passed as Dan was trying to contact Leon 

Danny looked to dan “ .. Dan I love you .. you know that right “ Danny asked  
“ yes I know, I love you too as much as Leon, why are you asking?” Dan asked confused watching Danny and his behaviour . “ Can we cuddle once more please?” He asked.

“ uh.. ok “ Dan took him up on his offer as the two cuddled in bed Danny was extra cuddly hugging and almost clinging to Dan for dear life, as Danny was trying to hold back tears “ Danny what is it?” 

“ Dan I love you .. so much you can't believe how much I'd give to have you like I had .. back then .. I want you to have a life without my fuck up’s ok? “ 

Dan looked at him confused “ I want you to have the relationship you had ..! Even if that means without me even if that means .. I love you ok this is hard!” Danny said almost breaking down as he hugged him.

" I love you" Danny pulled a trigger, shooting Dan with a memory eraser gun. Danny kissed Dan once more before crying.

Danny turned to see Dan sleeping like nothing happened.

"...I love you "


End file.
